This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Valve lift mechanisms may control opening and closing of intake and exhaust valves to control air flow to the combustion chamber and exhaust flow from the combustion chamber. Variable valve timing mechanisms may be used to adjust the opening and/or closing of intake and/or exhaust valves.